Broken Destiny
by AC Aero
Summary: Fairy Tail Crossover! Madara underestimated him. Simple as that. Now Uchiha Izuna's in control AND he's got a much better summon than the Kyuubi...NarutoxMirajane


Well, here's my Fairy talexNaruto crossover. The pairing here is NarutoxLucy, and if you don't like it. Oh well.

Summary: Instead of Uchiha Madara winning the battle, Uchiha Izuna did. And Izuna has a much better summon than the Kyuubi...

NarutoxMirajane

**Chapter 1**

_**Pathetic **_

Roaring, Igneel let out a roar, the sound echoing over the dense forests, letting his prey know that he approached. He didn't care. He _wanted _them to know he was on the way. It amused him, to watch them struggle to mount a defense, meager as it was. He rumbled, in laughter as he felt a bit of fire hit him on his underbelly. Igneel was the dragon of fire, so the flame did nothing, well, besides adding the flame's weak little powers to his own.

_**Every bit helps**_ Igneel reminded himself.

Looking downwards it growled at the humans. He was through playing with them. Suddenly, he struck his tail down against the ningen who dared to try to burn him. In Igneel's opinion, stupidity only had one cure; death. And aiming a fire spell at _him_ is beyond stupid. He did Konoha a favor right there. Lifting his tail, he decided to make it a little easier for the shinobi of Konoha. As a show of good faith(in his opinion.) He settled down on some buildings,(smashing them) and would settle down there to...do whatever he came here to do.

_**Why did I come here?**_ Tilting his head sideways as Igneel pondered this riddle. He mindlessly crushed shinobi as they tried the best to stop him from destroying Konoha. He was summoned. That much he was sure of, but by who? Why? _**Stupid question**_. He told himself, smacking his head with his paw, and incidentally, leaving himself open.

Igneel suddenly twitched as the...ground came to life and pierced the membrane of his wings. He roared in pain, totally ignoring the screeching sound that was heading toward him. He roared at the injustice of having his wings grounded by trees of all things, when he suddenly lost the feeling in _both_ of his wings. He looked to his left, and there was a silver haired bug, with a glowing blue hand, looking like he was holding lighting. On the other side, was a shinobi who dressed similarly to the silver haired one, but this one was obviously female, and had purple hair. He roared and prepared to unleash a powerful attack.

(I'm guessing that Tenzo,Kakashi and Yugao were on the same squad in anbu. If they weren't...tough.)

He was interuppted by a spherical shaped water bullet hitting in the neck. It hurt like hell and he let his displeasure be known. He eyed the...toad...and the ninja on top of it. He wasn't aware that toads got that big. What do you feed something that size. **Focus!!!** A dark voice screamed in his mind and he returned his attention to the shinobi.

**-Break-**

Minato stared at the dragon, with it's wings laying on either side of it on the ground. "A dragon huh...I was expecting the Kyuubi...." _'Will the shiki fuin work on this? By kami I hope so.'_

"Either way...I have to hold out...till Naruto's here." Minato mumbled to himself, glaring at the monstrosity in front of him. It may not have the ability to fly anymore, but it still had arms and legs, and very dangerous tail, if the blood soaking it was any indication. "Gama! We have to stall!!" He yelled as the dragon roared at him again.

**"Hold on!" **Gamabunta warned as it tightened it's muscles. Minato braced himself as Gamabunta leapt upwards to avoid the spark of flames that the dragon shot at him. He fired another water bullet, but Igneel saw this one coming and scurried out of the way. Igneel calculated where Gamabunta would land and lunged towards that location.

**"Shit!" **"Shit!!"

Minato began charging up a rasengan, while Gamabunta drew his enormous tanto. Minato threw a single tri-pronged kunai at Igneel. He grunted as he added the element of lightning into his rasengan. It wasn't complete yet, but that didn't mean it was weak by any means. Besides, Minato had a feeling that elemental attacks hurt the dragon more than their attacks did. He focused as he activated the familiar Hiraishin jutsu.

**-Break-**

Igneel didn't feel the kunai hit in the back, but he _did_ feel the lightning arcing all over his body. It hurt like hell!! And left him open to get one his arms cleaved off by the the toad. Suddenly, these ningen weren't so amusing anymore. His eyes glowed as he began to unleash his full power. _**Fuck that swirly eyed shinobi. This village will BURN!!**_

**NO!! You will do as I say!!**

_**BITE ME!!**_

**-Break-**

Minato leapt back onto Gamabunta as Igneel began...to howl? Either way it was frightening, considering he was emitting flames that made it far to dangerous to go near him. The flames solidified around his arm and back and produced another arm, and two new wings. Minato had to smirk at that.

_'That tells me that the shiki-fuin will work...if Sarutobi would just hurry up!!!'_ He raged inside his mind.

Even as Minato thought inside his mind, Igneel's wounds healed and he continued to emit flames. Sensing someone behind him, he smiled in relief.

"About time you got here Sarutobi." Minato grinned, even in the horrible circumstances.

"Minato...Kushina...she didn't make it." Sarutobi informed him, eyes downcast.

Minato froze, his insides turned into ice. What possible reason could he have to go on now?

_The village._

_My friends._

_The shinobi._

_The children._

_The civilians._

_My SON!!_

Minato quickly snapped out of it. "And...my son?"

Sarutobi wordlessly handed Minato the bundle, and Minato gazed upon his son for the first time. He currently wasn't much to look at. One lock of golden blonde hair, and blue eyes. Other than that, he looked like any other baby. But to Minato, it was the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He _really_ didn't want to do this.

_'I have to do this. It has to be a baby, otherwise Igneel will overpower the shinobi, and eventually break free. It has to be a baby. But...I can't ask them to do what I won't do...but I REALLY do NOT want to do this. I'm starting to rant. Just do it Minato!!'_

Minato modified the seal as he went. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that pretty much the whole village would hate Naruto, by having the seal feed him traces of Igneel's chakra, or yokai...whatever it was. Naruto would probably gain Igneel's abilities. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do in the time that he had. He looked down at the bundle in his arms, who stared back grimly, like he knew what was happened.

_'You don't deserve this fate Naruto. I'm sorry.'_

"Are you sure about this Minato?" Sarutobi asked one last time.

"It is the only way." Minato grimly replied.

"Well at least let me do the sealing!" Sarutobi told him. "Naruto needs at least one parent in his life."

"Look at Igneel Sarutobi."

Sarutobi did so, and balked, While they had been talking, Igneel had been...powering up, for a lack of better terms. He was coated in flames, and seemed to have gained a pair of wings. Not only were the flames absurdedly huge, they weren't even colored right! Instead of being orange, they were a golden color. Not only that, but Igneel himself was acting strange. He was thrashing around, acting as if he was fighting himself, admittedly causing quite a bit of damage to the surroundings. Luckily Sarutobi had set up the remaining shinobi on protecting the village, so Igneel's destruction was limited in the area.

"I don't have time to teach you the seals. And Igneel looks ready to attack at any given moment."

**-Break-**

A blond haired baby lay naked surrounded by candles, Upon it's stomach in drying black ink a Seal was drawn. Sitting beside the baby The Third Hokage sat protecting the baby encase Igneel decided to stop fighting itself and attack. It wasn't a large possibility, but Sarutobi wasn't taking the chance..

_Good luck Minato._

Gazing down at Naruto, Sarutobi smiled sadly. "Good luck to you Naruto. You're going to need it more than your father does."

**-Break-**

The man in question was glaring at Igneel. _'Here we go...'_

Minato wordlessly flashed through the seals required for the sealing.

_Minato didn't need to be a genius to know it worked. The blinding light was a dead give-away. Even if only he could see it. Behind the Yondaime, a demon of some sort plunged his hand through Minato's body, reaching towards the might dragon. Ignoring the hand, Igneel continued to thrash about. Igneel let out a final howl as the Shinigame struck, taking hold of everything that made Igneel, Igneel and dragging him out._

_'It's....finished....'_

_**Once upon a time, there lived a avatar born of flames, **_

_**and he was so powerful that wherever he went, **_

_**flames, destruction, and devastion would result.**_

_**The suffering people gathered**_

_**The great shinobi clans to fight this menace.**_

_**Finally, risking his life, one ninja**_

_**was able to imprison his soul.**_

_**Having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died.**_

_**That shinobi was the Yondaime Hokage**_

_**Champion of the village of Konoha.**_

**-Break-**

**(11 years later)**

"Damn it!!" Naruto grumbled to himself as he stalked through the village. He had just failed the graduation exam...again. Now he'd have to wait a whole year before he could try again! "Why does my life suck so much??" Naruto questioned to himself. It's not like anyone would ever answer him willingly. For as long as Naruto could remember, the whole village hated him. He had no idea why. The only ones that weren't afraid of him were the Sandaime and the Ichirakus. And Naruto loved them for it. He'd die to protect the Old man, Ayame, and the Sandaime. But not the village. It could burn for all he cared.

_I hear a voice._

Naruto ceased his wondering as his stomach growled. He entered the nearest sweet shop and plopped his money on the table. "Gimme two sweet buns please." The man didn't reply, he just stared at Naruto as he slowly began to gather the sweet buns. Naruto watched him like a hawk. He had learned from experience that the people of Konoha were _not_ the best kind of people. Sad thought for a shinobi of Konoha to be, but it was true.

_It rumbles in the distance like thunder_

Naruto got his sweet buns and noticed that nothing that he could discern had been done to them, so he waited for his change and prepared to leave. The guy's staring was giving hime the creeps.

"Here's your change."

Naruto stared at the meager amount of coins he had been given, and couldn't shake the feeling that he had been cheated. Naruto knew that the people of Konoha would do things like this. They did _all_ the time. So he didn't bother to complain. He grabbed his change and glared at the man a little.

_What is it?_

"HEY!! AREN'T YOU GOING TO COUNT IT?"

Naruto twitched at the annoyingly loud voice and turned around quickly, only to have someone's breast in his face. The force from the moving breasts forced Naruto back, sporting a new nosebleed. _'Great...I'm turning into a pervert.' _He thought to himself apathetically.

_What am I?_

He looked up to examine the village who he ran into...or ran into him, and almost got another nosebleed. First of all, she wasn't sporting a shirt, just a bra that barely hid her assets, as Naruto could personally attest to. _'Man, who let her out of the house in THAT?!'_ Ignoring that, he moved on to her face. She sported long auburn hair that sported a slight curl that came down to what he identified as her midback. Her eyes were a dark brown with long lashes and were currently narrowed as she argued with the vendor. She wore simple form fitting pants, and was barefoot. Her Konoha headband was strapped to her forearm. If Naruto had to guess an age, he'd say she was 18 or 19.

She turned her attention to Naruto and grabbed him. She pulled him up to her face and yelled at him.

"Stop crying!! Don't let him push you around!! Man up!!"

"He's not the one pushing me!! And I'm not crying!! Leggo!!"

"That so huh..." the lady smirked as she unceremoniously dropped Naruto on the ground. Naruto would have ran away as soon as his feet hit the ground, but he was curious as to why the lady wasn't looking at him the rest of the village. With contempt, scorn, and apathy.

_'She must not know who I am.'_

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?" The lady blinked, confused. She hadn't asked for his name did she? Or had she? She loved the buzz that alcohol gave her, but sometimes it was a pain in the ass. _'Naruto Uzumaki...why does that name sound familiar?'_

"Nice to meetcha Naruto, my name's Kana. See you around sometime!" Without waiting to hear Naruto's answer, she turned around and ran off somewhere.

Naruto sighed. _'That's what I was expecting. At least she was nice for a little bit...'_

Naruto twitched as he realized something. "Hey!! She stole my change!!!"

**-Break-**

_The dragon was large. It was hot. It was awe-inspiring. It glared down at Naruto with all the power it possesed. It was all Naruto could do to breathe._

_"You're...that voice aren't you?"_

_**BOY!!**_

_"What the hell do you want with me?!"_

_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_

_"I can't understand you!! Speak japanese!!"_

_The dragon blew a burst of fire at him. Naruto had no way to dodge it at all. Naruto had always wondered what happened when you die in a dream. Looks like he would get to find out. _

**-Break-**

Naruto's eyes's snapped open. There was someone standing over him!! As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized that it was someone he knew.

"Hey!!"

"Kana...? ...What are you doing here?"

She smiled as she straightened up. "I got a question for you."

"You came all the way here...for a question." Naruto stated. He wondered if she brought a mob. There hadn't been a mob trying to attack him ever since they had realized that fire had no effect what so ever on him. In fact, Naruto had absorbed the fire, and it healed all the previous wounds they had inflicted on him. It convinced him that he was a demon, but Naruto was fine with that. It meant that the villagers would stop attacking him. They did, but they still cheated him out of his money when he bought things. He was brought back to Kana as she smacked him on the head.

"Pay attention!!"

"Yes ma'am..."

"I wanted to know if you knew what a guild was. Do you?" Kana eyes had cleared up and she was staring at Naruto, completely serious.

Naruto concentrated, trying to remember all previous lessons....and came up empty.

"Not a clue."

"Well...a guild is an association for mages. They're at least one guild in every village. The mages take on jobs, and relay information to other guilds. It's pretty much like the ninja system, only...without the ninja. Questions so far?"

"What's a mage?"

"That's a loaded question..." Kana said as she leaned back, looking upwards at the ceiling. "What's a ninja?" She shot back.

"A ninja...is...I don't know exactly." It was true. Naruto had heard lots of things, like how a ninja is or should be, but never what exactly a ninja was.

"Mage, ninja it's all the same thing when you think about it, we fight, we do jobs, we..." Kana kept talking but Naruto tuned her out. He sensed a rant coming on, and if he did nothing he'd be bored to sleep, and Kana would beat him. (He wasn't sure about that, but she looked like she would)

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah!!"

_'Crisis...averted.'_

"You seem to have potential to be a mage...so do you want to join my guild? I could ask the guild master for ya" She asked simply.

Naruto stared at her, shocked. Aside from the Sandaime, who asked him to join the ninja academy, nobody had ever asked him to join anything. Asked him, and meant it! Sure, the Sandaime had asked him to be a ninja...and he even wanted it for a little while. But after failing the ninja exam twice, did he really have a shot? Not to mention the fact that he didn't really want to be a ninja, nor did he like Konoha that much. Kana was from the guild, and he'd never seen her before, so chances were pretty good that he'd never met the rest of the guild either. A new chance for a better life!! All these thoughts ran through Naruto's head in seconds.

"I'll join."

Kana grinned widely. She really was a beautiful girl. If she wore a shirt, she'd be set. "Great! You'll have to learn how to use your mana, but I'm sure that won't take to long! I'll pick you up around 11 or 12, so get some sleep!"

Kana got up and began to walk home. She was out the door when Naruto realized something. He ran outside to catch up with Kana. She didn't walk very face, so it didn't take that long. "Hey Kana! What your guild's name?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. My bad." Kana smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Our's guild's name is Fairy Tail. Now I'm gone for real. See ya tomorrow!" Kana waved as she began her slow walk towards....wherever she had come from.

Naruto stood outside for a bit, trying the name out on his tongue.

"Fairy Tail, huh? Can't wait for tomorrow."

**-Break-**

Anyway, Izuna won the fight against Madara, and stole Madara's eyes instead. This won't change much of the story, not till later anyway.

Let it be known that I'm still alive!!! Just been busy trying to get into college and stuff. The waiting and stuff is really awful...I hate it so much!! I'm working on updating the other stories, but it's goin slowly...

so blah blah I'll update whenever.


End file.
